A power circuit breaker of the type mentioned is described, for example in DE 198 19 165 A1. In this case, a screw acts as a common fixing device for the connecting bar and the supported arcing horn, in order to simplify the assembly of these parts when producing the power circuit breaker. This takes place by a web arranged on the underside of the connecting bar being supported on the inner side of the housing. By this, the position of the inner end face, which is associated with the switching contact arrangement, of the connecting bar is determined.
Counter to inward movement of the connecting bar, a stop bar is provided on the arcing horn, and is supported on the outside of the housing of the power circuit breaker. The arcing horn and the connecting bar are connected to one another and at the same time fixed against being moved in both directions by way of fixing device engaging in the connecting bar and passing through the supported fixing limb.
For assembly purposes, the arcing horn is initially inserted in the opening, which is provided for the purpose of passing through the connecting bar, of the housing, in order to position the stop bar. The connecting bar is then inserted, the level of the opening in the housing thus corresponds to the overall level of the connecting bar and the fixing limb of the arcing horn.